penn_and_tellerfandomcom-20200215-history
Penn Jillette
Penn Fraser Jillette (b. March 5, 1955) is an American magician, juggler, comedian, musician, inventor, actor, and best-selling author known for his work with fellow magician Teller in the team Penn & Teller. He is also known for his advocacy of atheism, scientific skepticism, libertarianism and free-market capitalism. Early life Jillette was born in Greenfield, Massachusetts. His mother, Valda R. Jillette (née Parks; 1909–2000), was a secretary, and his father, Samuel Herbert Jillette (1912–1999), worked at Greenfield's Franklin County Jail. Jillette became an atheist in his early teens after reading the Bible and was subsequently asked to leave the church after asking questions in a youth group that also made skeptics of his peers. Jillette became disenchanted with traditional illusionist acts that presented the craft as authentic magic, such as The Amazing Kreskin on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. At age eighteen, he saw a show by illusionist James Randi, and became enamored of his approach to magic that openly acknowledged deception as entertainment rather than a mysterious supernatural power. Jillette regularly acknowledges Randi as the one person on the planet he loves the most besides members of his family. Jillette worked with high school classmate Michael Moschen in developing and performing a juggling act during the years immediately following their 1973 graduation. In 1974, Jillette graduated from Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Clown College. That same year, he was introduced to Teller by Weir Chrisemer, a mutual friend. The three then formed a three-person act called Asparagus Valley Cultural Society which played in Amherst and San Francisco. In 1981, he and Teller teamed up as Penn & Teller, and went on to do a successful Off Broadway and later Broadway theatre show called "Penn & Teller" that toured nationally. Career In 1994 Jillette purchased a house in Las Vegas and dubbed it "The Slammer". It has been featured in dozens of television shows and articles and was designed by his friend Colin Summers. He currently records music there, and previously conducted his radio show at the studio inside "The Slammer". While the off-Broadway hit was running, in 1988 Jillette was in a speed mariachi power trio called Bongos, Bass and Bob. He played bass; bongos were by Dean J. Seal; and guitar was by Rob "Bob" Elk (Running Elk). The latter two became the a capella comedy duo Mr. Elk and Mr. Seal after the band broke up due to Jillette's movie commitments. They recorded an album with Kramer at Noise New York called Never Mind the Sex Pistols, Here's Bongos Bass and Bob (What on Earth Were They Thinking?). It was released to almost no notice outside of a mention in Spin Magazine, but was immortalized with a claymation video of the single, "Oral Hygiene". Jillette was a contributor to the now-defunct PC/Computing magazine, having a regular back-section column between 1990 and 1994. He and the magazine parted ways over a dispute with a new editor. Jillette felt the new editor was trying to tell him how to write his column and what topics he should be covering. Jillette asserts that he is unsure if he was fired or if he actually quit. Jillette was the primary voice announcer for the U.S.-based cable network Comedy Central in the 1990s. Starting in 1996, he had a recurring role on Sabrina, the Teenage Witch as Drell, the head of the Witches' Council. He and Teller both appeared in the pilot with Debbie Harry as the third member of the Council. The show was created by Jillette's friend Nell Scovell. Penn and Teller appear as comedians Rebo and Zooty in the 5th season episode of Babylon 5, "The Day of the Dead", written by Neil Gaiman. For a brief time in 1997, Jillette wrote bi-weekly dispatches for the search engine Excite.com. Each column ended with a pithy comment identifying which of the Penn & Teller duo he was. (For example: "Penn Jillette is the half of Penn & Teller that's detained at airports.") Jillette made a habit of linking many words in his online column to wacky sites that generally had nothing to do with the actual words. The columns are no longer available on the current Excite.com site, but have been republished with permission at PennAndTeller.com. Starting in 2003, Jillette, along with Teller, began producing and hosting the show Penn & Teller: Bullshit! on Showtime. In the show, the two analyze cultural phenomena, debunk myths, criticize people and aspects of society they deem "bullshit". In 2005 with actor Paul Provenza, Jillette co-produced and co-directed The Aristocrats, a documentary film tracing the life of an obscene joke known as "The Aristocrats". It principally consists of a variety of comedians telling their own versions of the joke. From January 3, 2006 to March 2, 2007, Jillette hosted, along with fellow atheist, skeptic, and juggler Michael Goudeau, a live, hour-long radio talk show broadcast on Free FM. The show, Penn Radio, broadcast from his Vintage Nudes Studio in his Las Vegas home. The most notable recurring segment of the show was "Monkey Tuesday" and later "The Pull of the Weasel". On March 2, 2007, Jillette announced that he would no longer be doing his radio show. He stated that he is a "show biz wimp" and decided to stop doing the show so he could spend more time with his children. During the 2006–07 television season, Jillette hosted the prime-time game show Identity on NBC-TV. In 2008, Jillette was a contestant on Dancing with the Stars, paired with professional dancer Kym Johnson. He was the first celebrity to be eliminated. A reference to his large feet as a sign of another large body part was bleeped in the West Coast airing. In 2009, Jillette did a spoken guest appearance on a song by Pakistani rapper Adil Omar. The song, "Spookshow", was produced by DJ Solo of Soul Assassins. The lyrics condemn religious extremism and encourage skepticism. It is set to be featured on a compilation album by Thick Syrup Records alongside artists like Matt Cameron of Soundgarden, Pearl Jam, Half Japanese and more. During 2010-2011, Jillette did a bi-weekly show on Revision3 called Penn Point. On August 16, 2011 Jillette's book God, No! Signs You May Already Be An Atheist and Other Magical Tales was released and made the New York Times Best Sellers shortly after, in the week of August 28, in the 14th position. An avid upright bassist, Jillette frequently accompanies jazz pianist Mike Jones, who opens for the magician's Las Vegas show. Jillette was one of the contestants on The Celebrity Apprentice season 5, beginning on February 19, 2012. He was fired from the show by Donald Trump during the Week 11 episode. Also on February 19, 2012, along with Michael Goudeau, he started the podcast Penn's Sunday School. In 2013, he returned for the All-Star Celebrity Apprentice season, where he successfully made his way to the finale, raising a total of $663,655 for the charity of his choice, Opportunity Village. On April 5, 2013 Penn and Teller were honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in the live performance category. Their star, the 2,494th awarded, is near the star dedicated to Harry Houdini. The following day they were recognized by the Magic Castle with the "Magicians of the Year" award. Business ventures Jill-Jet In July 1999, Jillette was granted U.S. Patent 5,920,923 for the "Jill-Jet", a hot-tub jet specially angled for a woman's pleasure. He has credited Debbie Harry of Blondie for suggesting the idea, as the two of them were once in a hot-tub and Harry made a remark about changing the jets for a woman's pleasure. Jillette liked the idea enough to pursue a patent application at the USPTO under the patent title "Hydro-therapeutic stimulator". The abstract of the patent explains that a "discharge nozzle is located within the tub and connected to the outlet, mounted to the seat so that the discharged water from the circulation pump automatically aligns with and is directed to stimulation points (e.g., the clitoris) of the female user when the female user sits in the seat." An article in the June 2006 issue of Playboy shed additional light on the invention. Originally, it was to be called the "ClitJet"; however, he stated that "Jill-Jet" was more suitable because it included his name in the title. On the Penn Radio show, telling the listeners about the photo shoot for the Playboy article, Jillette mentioned that he has a Jill-Jet installed in a tub in his house, and that several of his female friends and friends' female spouses enjoy it a lot, but he is not aware of any other installations of a water jet in such a configuration anywhere else. Vintage Nudes Studio Jillette created a private recording studio in his Las Vegas home. The addition, designed by Outside The Lines Studio and built by Crisci Custom Builders between October 2003 and June 2004 as part of his Las Vegas home, was named Vintage Nudes Studios by Jillette for playing cards that he had collected. The cards are displayed in the interior design in a manner which is meaningful to magicians. The studio was home to Free FM's Penn Radio show, and is currently the home of the Penn's Sunday School stream and podcast. Personal life While Jillette claims to have never used recreational drugs or alcohol, he is an advocate of the legalization of all drugs and discontinuing the War on Drugs. Jillette is an atheist, libertarian (he has stated that he may consider himself to be an anarcho-capitalist), and skeptic, as well as an adherent to Ayn Rand's Objectivist philosophy, as stated on his Penn Says podcast. Jillette is a Fellow at the libertarian think tank, the Cato Institute, and has stated that he "always" votes Libertarian. In January 2007, Jillette took the "Blasphemy Challenge" offered by the Rational Response Squad and publicly denied the existence of a holy spirit. His cars' license plates read "atheist", "nogod", and "godless". "Strangely enough, they wouldn't give me 'Infidel,'" he says. From 1987-1989, Jillette provided financial support to Half Japanese members David and Jad Fair for their record label 50 Skidillion Watts. This allowed the band to release the albums "Music to Strip By", "The Band that Would be King" and "Charmed Life". When asked about his assistance Jillette said, "anybody who listens to Half Jap becomes a fan." In 2005 he wrote and read an essay for National Public Radio claiming that he was "beyond atheism. Atheism is not believing in God ... I believe there is no God." His atheism, he has explained, has informed every aspect of his life and thoughts, and as such is as crucial to him as theistic beliefs are to the devout. Jillette encourages open discussion, debate, and proselytizing on the issue of God's existence, believing that the issue is too important for opinions about it to remain private. Jillette does not, however, dismiss all who do believe in God: A 2008 edition of his Penn Says podcast expresses his appreciation for a fan who brought him the gift of a pocket Gideon Bible after a performance because he realized that this individual sincerely cared enough about him to try to help him. Jillette once stated that there is not enough information to make an informed decision on global warming, that his gut told him it was not real, but his mind said that he can't prove it. He later clarified his feelings on the issue in an interview with the American Humanist Association, saying "the preponderance of information seems to be there is climate change and it is anthropogenic." He endorsed Gary Johnson for U.S. President in 2012. Jillette is a collector and connoisseur of song poems. In December 2014, Jillette's blood pressure landed him in the hospital. By his birthday, March 5, 2015, he had lost 105 pounds. He follows Dr. Joel Fuhrman's Nutritarian diet, which means that he eats no animal products, no processed grains, and no added sugar or salt. Jillette is married to Emily Jillette, and they have two children, Zolten and Moxie CrimeFighter. Red fingernail Speculation arises from Jillette's red fingernail on his left hand. From the FAQ from Penn & Teller's official website, there are three common answers: *It means he once shot a man for asking personal questions. *When Jillette first began performing, his mother told him to get a manicure because people would be looking at his hands. In response to this, he had all of his nails painted red as a joke. The one remaining red fingernail is in memory of his mother. *It's just cool and can also sometimes provide excellent misdirection. In several posts on Twitter in direct response to questions about his red fingernail, Penn states "People are asking about my fingernail. Wear my Dad's ring and my Mom's nail polish. Just for remembrance and respect." The color he uses is Jelly Apple Red (#054) by Essie. Jillette told Skepticality in 2012 that he was considering changing the meaning of the red nail polish, telling his daughter it is for her. During his appearance on the Chopped Tournament of Stars (2014), he effectively told the story of his mother suggesting he get a manicure for the reasons stated above, and said that he kept it in respect for her. Appearances Filmography *Savage Island (1985) *Off Beat (1985) *My Chauffeur (1986) *Tough Guys Don't Dance (1987) *Invisible Thread (1987) *Gandahar (1988) *Penn & Teller Get Killed (1989) *Half Japanese – The Band That Would Be King (1991) *The Residents: Twenty Twisted Questions (1992) *Car 54, Where Are You? (1994) *Hackers (1995) *Toy Story (1995) *Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) *Fantasia 2000 (2000)- Himself *Michael Moore Hates America (2004) *The Aristocrats (2005) *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico45 (2005) *The Growth (2009) *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) *Tim's Vermeer (2013) *An Honest Liar (2014) *Director's Cut (2015) Television *Miami Vice **"Prodigal Son" (1985) TV episode ... Jimmy Borges *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman **"Illusions of Grandeur" (1 episode, 1994) ... Romick *VR.5 **"Pilot" (1 episode, 1995) ... Mr. Orwell Kravitz *Space Ghost Coast to Coast **$20.01 (1 episode, 1996) ... Himself *Friends **"The One With the Cuffs" (1 episode, 1997) ... Encyclopedia Salesman *The Drew Carey Show **"See Drew Run" (1997) TV episode ... Archibald Fenn **"Drew Meets Lawyers" (1995) TV episode ... Archibald Fenn *Sabrina The Teenage Witch **"First Kiss" (1997) TV episode .... Drell **"Jenny's Non-Dream" (1997) TV episode ... Drell **"Terrible Things" (1996) TV episode ... Drell **"Pilot" (1996) TV episode ... Drell *Babylon 5 **"Day of the Dead" (1998) TV episode ... Rebo *Penn & Teller's Sin City Spectacular 1998–99 *"Hollywood Squares" (1999–2004) regular *The Simpsons **"Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder" **"The Great Simpsina" (2 episodes, 1999, 2011) ... himself *Dharma & Greg (2001) *Just Shoot Me **"The Proposal, Part 2" (2001) TV episode ... Terry *The West Wing **"In the Room" (2004) ... himself *Penn & Teller: Bullshit! (2003–2010) *The Moxy Show (original voice of Flea; later replaced by an unidentified actor in some episodes) *Identity (2006–2007) *Real Time with Bill Maher (2006) TV episode ... himself *Dancing with the Stars (2008) ... himself46 *Numb3rs **"Magic Show" (2008) TV episode ... himself *"Glenn Beck" (Fox News) *Handy Manny **"Halloween/Squeeze's Magic Show" (2008) TV episode ... Magic Marty *Penn & Teller Go Public (1985) TV program produced by Community Television of Southern California and aired on Public Television stations. *The Defenders **"Whitten v. Fenlee" (2010) TV episode ... Ruben Charters *Fetch with Ruff Ruffman **"You Can't Teach an Orange Dog New Tricks" (2009) TV episode...Himself *Penn & Teller: Fool Us (9+ episodes, 2010–) *Real Time with Bill Maher (October 14, 2011) TV episode ... himself *Penn & Teller Tell a Lie (2011) *Celebrity Apprentice 5 (2012) *All-Star Celebrity Apprentice (2013) *In Bed With Joan (2013) ... guest *Rachael vs. Guy: Celebrity Cook-Off (2014) *Chopped Tournament of Stars (2014) *Wizard Wars (2014) *Celebrity Wife Swap (2014) (Jul 1, 2014) TV episode ... himself *Alpha House season 2 (2014) several TV episodes ... fictionalized version of himself *Camp Stew (2014) ... hosting as himself *Penn Jillette's Street Cred (1+ episodes, 2014–) ... himself *Modern Family season 6 (2015) *King of the Nerds (2015) ... himself *Celebrity Jeopardy (2015) ... himself *Whose Line Is It Anyway? (6 July 2015) TV episode ... He and Teller appeared as special guests Music videos *Penn Jillette – "Clay Aiken by Penn Jillette" *Adil Omar – "Star Power" *Katy Perry – "Waking Up in Vegas" *Ramones – "Something to Believe In" *Rascal Flatts – "Why Wait" *Run–D.M.C. – "It's Tricky" *Too Much Joy – "Donna Everywhere" Music *Captain Howdy, a band which consisted of Jillette and Mark Kramer, released: **The best Song Ever Written (single, 1993) **Tattoo of Blood (album, 1994) **Money Feeds My Music Machine (album, 1997) *Bongos, Bass and Bob, a band which consisted of Jillette, Rob Elk and Dean J. Seal, released: **Never Mind the Sex Pistols, Here's Bongos Bass and Bob! (What on Earth Were They Thinking?) (album, 1988) *Spookshow by Adil Omar **The Horse You Rode In On by Pigface Books by Jillette *Jillette, Penn (2012). Every Day is an Atheist Holiday!: More Magical Tales from the Author of God, No!. New York: Blue Rider Press. ISBN 978-0-3991-6156-8. *Jillette, Penn (2011). God, No!: Signs You May Already Be an Atheist and Other Magical Tales. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-1-4516-1036-9. *Jillette, Penn (2005). How to Cheat Your Friends at Poker: The Wisdom of Dickie Richard. New York: St. Martin’s Press. ISBN 0-312-36068-1. *Jillette, Penn (2004). Sock. New York: St. Martin’s Griffin. ISBN 0-312-32805-2. *Jillette, Penn and Teller (1997). Penn and Teller's How to Play In Traffic. Berkley Trade. ISBN 1-57297-293-9. *Jillette, Penn and Teller (1992). Penn and Teller's How to Play with Your Food. New York: Villard. ISBN 0-679-74311-1. *Jillette, Penn (1989). Cruel Tricks for Dear Friends. New York: Villard. ISBN 0-394-75351-8. Podcasts *"Penn Radio" (January 2006 – March 2007), radioshow that was also podcasted *"Penn Says" (January 2008 – April 2010), videolog on Crackle.com *"Penn Point" (started May 2010, last update October 2011), videolog on Revision3.com *"Penn's Sunday School" (February 2012— ) at pennsundayschool.com